


Lo Más Importante

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: “Yo me quiero compartir. Yo necesito compartirme con ustedes tres. Porque, escuchame, cuando yo estoy con vos, Jaz, yo siento un amor tan lindo, tan inmenso, tan… infinito… que no veo la hora de que esas nenas también lo sientan.”Mi versión de “La Gran Pelea” de Flor y Jazmín. De hecho, mi versión de la reconciliación (que, para mí, tardó demasiado en suceder en la novela).
Relationships: Florencia Estrella/Jazmín del Río
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lo Más Importante

_“Era una posibilidad adoptarlas. Una posibilidad.”_

_“A vos no te importa tanto, ¿no? Ser mamá conmigo.”_

_“Yo también hice un montón de cosas para poder adoptarlas. Fui a hablar con la jueza. Hablé con Norma. ¿Y me decís que no me importa? No entiendo.”_

_“Es que siento un vacío, te juro…”_

_“Yo no lo siento porque te tengo a vos y, para mí, sos lo más importante. Tampoco siento que nadie haya arruinado nada y, si vos seguís con esa postura, la que va a arruinar las cosas sos vos.”_

_“¿Qué? ¿Te vas?”_

_“Sí, me voy. Quiero tomar aire.”_

_“Bueno, voy con vos.”_

_“Ni en pedo.”_

Por más enfadada que Jazmín estuviera, lo que más quería era que Flor la agarrara del brazo y le pidiera que se quedara. Quería que su esposa la mirara a los ojos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella era tan importante en su vida como Melisa y Violeta, que, si terminaran no quedándose con las nenas, aún habría un _ellas_ , como siempre hubo. 

Por más que quisiera con toda su alma que pasara todo eso, no creía que iba a pasar, así que continuó caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación con pasos largos y decididos. Entonces, cuando Jazmín estaba a literalmente medio paso de la puerta, Flor la agarró del brazo izquierdo. La agarró, primero, con su mano derecha y, un segundo después, la izquierda se unió a ese pedido desesperado; _quedate._ Ambas manos de Flor no querían que Jazmín se fuera. Y Jazmín no se fue. Dejó de caminar, juntó los pies y se quedó paradita en su lugar, de espaldas a la morocha, respirando. Porque ahora podía respirar. Sentía un alivio enorme. Aquel doble agarre fuerte, igualmente desesperado, le confirmaba que Flor seguiría luchando por ellas, siempre, pase lo que pase.

La mano izquierda de la morocha bajó de la muñeca de Jazmín hasta la mano de ella, y Jazmín permitió que sus dedos se relajaran en aquellos dedos. Cerró los ojos, débil ante ese toque tan delicado, tan indudablemente amoroso. Mientras tanto, notó que su corazón volvía a latir cómodamente en su pecho, que volvía a calentarse.

— No, no, no, por favor, no te vayas así — le suplicó Flor con un hilo cansado de voz. Cansado de pelear. — Por favor. No voy a soportar si te vas así. 

Jazmín cerró los ojos con aún más fuerza debido al dolor que ese tono de voz tan quebrado le causó.

— Mirame, Jaz. Por favor. Yo no soy nada si no me mirás.

Con cada _por favor,_ Flor sonaba más destruída. Jazmín parpadeó para expulsar sus lágrimas de sus ojos. También estaba destruída. La destruía ver al amor de su vida sufrir así. Se dio vuelta mientras ella la soltaba y la miró. Tampoco era nada sin su mirada.

— Perdoname — prosiguió Flor, con la carita mojada también. ¡Se la veía tan frágil! — Perdoname, mi amor. No quise decirte lo que te dije. No quise, te juro. Pero… no sé como explicarte esto. Mi corazón es de esas nenas desde el primer momento que las vi. 

— ¿Y mío? — Jazmín aún sonaba dolida — ¿No es mío tu corazón también?

Flor sonrió debido a la ternura de la pregunta; una gran sonrisa que le iluminó la cara húmeda. Era la clase de sonrisa capaz de desarmar a cualquiera, principalmente a Jazmín. Flor se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la cara delicadamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que también es tuyo, mi vida! Pero, entendeme, por favor, yo… yo me quiero _compartir._ Yo _necesito_ compartirme con ustedes tres. Porque, escuchame, cuando yo estoy con vos, Jaz, yo siento un amor tan lindo, tan inmenso, tan… _infinito_ … que no veo la hora de que esas nenas también lo sientan. 

La sonrisa de Flor se reflejó en los labios de Jazmín. La colorada le acarició los brazos, contemplándola.

— Vos estás hecha entera con amor — afirmó, con la voz embargada. — _Entera._

Flor sonrió en respuesta a eso también y se acercó aún más a Jazmín. Sus frentes se tocaron. 

— Además — volvió a hablar la morocha, suavecito —, yo crecí en una familia de mierda. Todo lo que yo hacía, para mi mamá, estaba mal. Vivir con ella me agotaba. Y, cuando yo era chiquita, yo pensaba que mi papá me amaba de una manera sana, pero no. La fuerza propulsora del amor que mi papá sentía por mí era la culpa. Ninguno de los dos supo amarme bien. Solo ahora están aprendiendo. La única que siempre supo amarme bien es Virginia. Durante mucho tiempo, Vir y yo tuvimos que amarnos solamente entre nosotras mismas. Y, por más que yo ame a mi hermana con toda mi alma, a mí me hizo mucha falta el amor de mis papás. _Mucha._ ¿Me entendés? Yo no quiero que Meli y Viole se tengan que amar solamente entre ellas mismas.

Una vez que Flor concluyó, las dos estaban a punto de desmoronarse. Se abrazaron. Se agarraron con toda la fuerza que tenían adentro y empezaron a sollozar, la una contra el hombro de la otra. Terminaron desmoronándose a los pies de la cama, juntas, enganchadas. Jazmín la entendía tanto que le dolía cada fibra de su ser. El que solía criticarle todos los movimientos era su padre, y su madre… bueno, su madre, durante literalmente toda su infancia y su adolescencia, nunca estuvo presente. Durante mucho tiempo, Jazmín y su abuela tuvieron que amarse solamente entre ellas mismas, y, una vez que ella falleció, el único amor que le restó a Jazmín, el amor que la mantuvo de pie, fue el amor propio. Hasta que conoció a Flor. El amor de Flor la sanó, la reconstruyó y la compensó por todos los momentos en los que no había sido amada en el pasado. 

Eran tan distintas las dos y tan parecidas a la vez. 

— No me vuelvas a decir que es una posibilidad tenerlas para siempre en nuestras vidas — Flor seguía llorando contra el hombro de Jazmín. — Por favor, no me lo vuelvas a decir porque me da miedo. Me da tanto miedo… 

A Jazmín también le seguían cayendo las lágrimas. Flor efectivamente temblaba de miedo contra sí y a la colorada la mataba sentirla así. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo. A ella también le daba mucho miedo la posibilidad de que el _para siempre_ fuera una posibilidad. También necesitaba transmitir a las nenas ese amor que le desbordaba.

— Perdoname vos también, hermosa mía. No te tenía que haberlo dicho. Mirame — instruyó con dulzura. Flor lo hizo mientras las dos se desenganchaban, pero siguieron tomadas de las manos. — La verdad es que, desde el primer día, cuando Viole se fue de aquel restaurante y a mí me dio cosa dejarla irse, yo sentí que va a ser para siempre. Cuando ella vino al hotel, en nochebuena, a traernos la cartita de Meli, yo sentí que va a ser para siempre. Cuando fuimos a ver a Meli por primera vez al orfanato, yo sentí que va a ser para siempre. La manera que ella nos abrazó, que sus ojitos brillantes nos miraron, como si fuéramos lo mejor que le pasó en la vida… todos los planes que hicimos, todos los momentos que nos imaginamos con ellas… son nuestras, mi vida. Eso ya lo sabemos. Solo nos falta que el resto del mundo lo reconozca. Y vamos a hacer lo imposible para que eso suceda. Confiá en mí. 

Jazmín concluyó secándole las lágrimas a su esposa. Flor le dio un tierno beso y la volvió a abrazar. 

— Ay, te amo… 

— Yo también te amo — Jazmín suspiró, tremendamente aliviada. En seguida, se dieron varios besitos en los labios, uno tras otro. — Gracias. Muchas gracias por recordarme, todos los días, lo más importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que yo quería escribir algo acerca de esa pelea. Para mí, la verdad, la pelea en sí es algo que no tiene sentido. Yo sinceramente no veo a Flor y a Jazmín pasando más de doce horas sin hablarse y durmiendo en cuartos separados por culpa de algo que podía haber sido resuelto con unos minutos más de COMUNICACIÓN, que siempre fue la palabra clave de su relación. Algunas personas del fandom aún le dicen inmadura a Flor debido a esa pelea y eso a mí me duele, me enoja y me asquea, todo a la vez. A ver si me entienden: FLOR NO ES INMADURA. Es simplemente un ser lleno del más puro AMOR y, en ese momento, ella no veía la hora de compartir ese amor con Meli y Viole. Si ustedes no están de acuerdo con eso, claramente no la conocen. En fin, yo siempre voy a defender a Flor de las verdaderas “nenas caprichosas” que la bardean y esta historia es un homenaje mío más a ella <3


End file.
